


<3

by woodlandcryptid



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, TAMA SPOLIERS, everything is happy this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodlandcryptid/pseuds/woodlandcryptid
Summary: A reimagined ending of The AM Archives (:
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Kudos: 18





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> TAMA SPOILERS this is ur last warning.
> 
> I wrote this bc Lauren isnt the boss of me

owen was like “i wuve u joan uwu”,  
and joan said “u too babe”  
he did not die. in fact, death doesn’t exist.


End file.
